Error humano
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Los errores son inevitables, principalmente cuando se es humano.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: One shot, muerte de personaje.

**Resumen: **Los errores son inevitables, principalmente cuando se es humano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error humano**

—¡Sherlock! —sentí a alguien acercándose a mí. Todo estaba borroso, pero me era posible ver una mancha rubia, cerré los ojos, tratando de aclarar mi visión.

—¡Una ambulancia, rápido!

Nada de esto debió haber ocurrido. Pero sucedió tan rápido. John y yo perseguíamos a un asesino por las calles de Londres hasta que logramos capturarlo. Como siempre, Lestrade y su banda de idiotas llegaban tarde. ¿Por qué no pude anticiparme a lo que vino después? El criminal logró quitarle el arma a uno de los policías y dispararla en nuestra dirección, pero aun cuando le apuntó a John, él no era su objetivo. No. Pude verlo en el momento en que la bala penetraba en mi pecho, no sé cómo lo supo, pero sabía cuál era mi única debilidad… mi único punto débil. Él dedujo… él supo que no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera a John, que moriría antes de que eso sucediera.

—John… —no me sorprende la debilidad de mi voz, una de la bala dio en el corazón. Esta vez no había nada que pudiese detener la hemorragia hasta la llegada de la ambulancia. Estoy seguro que él lo sabe. — ¿Estarás… bien? —mi respiración se ve interrumpida por el esfuerzo, pero no importa. Necesito saber que él se encontrará bien sin importar que no esté a su lado.

—Idiota —mi cerebro no estaba trabajando como en sus mejores días pero pude imaginar la confusión en el rostro de John —. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Trato de enfocarme lo mejor que puedo en él; la debilidad por la pérdida de sangre hace estragos en mí, pero trato de concentrarme. Tomo una bocanada de aire y trato de sonreír ¿Por qué John tiene que ser tan idiota en este momento?, ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que siento? Oh, eso debe ser. Él en realidad es un idiota.

—Ha sido… un error… humano… el que… te amara… pero… no… me… arrepiento… —se queda en silencio, tal vez tratando de comprender el tamaño de mis palabras. Comienzo a asustarme cuando pasan más de dos horas (al menos así lo siento; cuando te estás muriendo, el tiempo pierde significado) pero tenía que decirle Ahora que sabía lo que eran esos sentimientos reprimidos, no quería irme sin dejarlos salir.

El miedo que sentí al ser humano desapareció.

Tomé la mano de John y éste la apretó con fuerza, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera alejarme de lo inevitable. Lo sentí tratando de buscar una manera de parar la hemorragia, pero era imposible. La bala había logrado alcanzar la aorta, algo que los primeros auxilios no podían arreglar y no creo poder resistir hasta que la ambulancia llegue.

El médico en John finalmente desistió de sus intentos por sanarme y me abraza. Le escucho susurrar, ruegos a Dios, implorando que la ayuda llegue pronto. No me atrevo a decirle que es ilógico creer en una divinidad bondadosa, preocupada por sus creaciones… sí realmente existiera un ser todo poderoso, éste no se preocuparía por seres inferiores y sus mundanos problemas. Tal vez hasta disfrutaría de su dolor.

Las súplicas de John terminaron cuando su cerebro procesó mi declaración y una vez hecho esto, necesitaba pensar en una respuesta: aceptación o negación.

John permaneció en silencio, de vez en cuando dejando escapar algún sollozo reprimido. El alboroto de Lestrade y el cuerpo policiaco se escuchaba cada vez más lejano. Sólo la calidez de los brazos de mi doctor me recordaba que seguía vivo.

…

Al principio creí que no me había escuchado, pero descarté la posibilidad inmediatamente. Mi voz era lo suficientemente fuerte para que incluso Lestrade (que estaba a un metro de nosotros) me escuchara. Quizás estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para rechazarme. John ha estado con incontables mujeres a lo largo de su vida y era un hombre común con el mundano sueño de tener esposa, hijos y vivir en una adorable casita con jardín. Jamás se interesaría en otro hombre y menos en mí; para John no era más que su amigo, su mejor amigo y con eso me podía dar por satisfecho.

—Para Sherlock, deja de pensar… sólo no pienses… —me pide entre sollozos mal contenidos. Sé que John está haciendo lo posible por no romper en llanto, pero sus fuerzas se ven mermadas casi tan rápido como las mías. —También te amo.

Mis ojos se entrecierran. A pesar de que mi visión se nubla por la pérdida de sangre, me esfuerzo para tener un mejor enfoque de él. ¿Estará siendo sincero? John siempre lo ha sido, ¿habrá comprendido mis sentimientos? Cuanto deseo poder verlo, su rostro siempre ha sido un libro abierto para mí.

Trato de levantar uno de mis brazos para tocarlo, pero este maldito cuerpo no me responde; ojalá pudiera abrazarlo como él lo hace conmigo.

¿John podía sentir mi anhelo? ¿Podía sentir mi amor?

Respiré otra vez, tratando de aguantar un poco más y hacer que mi corazón latiera con más lentitud. Cada segundo que pudiese estar en los brazos de John era precioso para mí.

—Discul… discúlpame… esta vez… no habrá… mila… gros…

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de John —ahora sin restricción—, y no tenía fuerzas para limpiarlas.

—Sherlock, no… tú… tú has vencido a la muerte antes, lo harás de nuevo ¡tienes que hacerlo! —me rogó desesperado. Las lágrimas de John caían en mis labios. Quería consolarlo, pero me sentía tan cansado, parpadeé un par de veces… tengo tanto sueño.

John gritó, rogándome que aguantara, que la ambulancia estaba por llegar. Sus lágrimas humedeciendo mi rostro, sabía que lloraba porque yo tenía razón, esta vez no habría milagros. Yo iba a aguantar tanto como pudiese, por él, porque cada segundo en sus brazos era valioso para mí y si existía otro mundo (cielo o infierno), quería llevarme ese recuerdo conmigo.

Traté de tomar otra bocanada de aire, cada vez me resultaba más difícil respirar. Mi resistencia había disminuido pero el grito desesperado de John hizo que mi deseo de vivir aumentara.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar entre recuerdos que yo mismo forcé, recuerdos de John. De cuando nos conocimos, nuestros casos, mi supuesto suicidio. Su… boda con Mary, el sofá vacío, nuestra despedida en el aeropuerto, el nacimiento de Sherly, la muerte de Mary, su regreso a Baker Street. Yo siempre estaba pensando en él, en su amistad, en su capacidad para aguantarme, en su protección y ahora, en su amor.

Parpadeé y sólo ese pequeño acto me resultó una labor titánica. Mis pulmones comenzaban a llenarse de líquido, ahora cada inspiración me acercaba más a la oscuridad.

No importaba cuanto intentara retrasarlo, al final sucedería… y John también lo sabía.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, mezclándose con la sangre que manchaba el pavimento.

—No Sherlock, por favor no… —la voz de John era trémula, conteniendo su miedo y tristeza. Cerró los ojos, intentando desaparecer el presente y el futuro, intentando en vano convencerse de que todo era una pesadilla. De que se despertaría en el 221B de Baker Street y juntos criarían a Sherly, se harían viejos y se mudarían a alguna casita en el campo donde podría criar abejas. Sherly los visitaría en las fiestas y morirían mientras dormían, juntos y en su cama.

—John… —sus ojos se abren al escucharme; sus esperanzas se desmoronan se da cuenta de la realidad. —no… es un… sue…ño… es real…

Me abraza con más fuerza, pero no la suficiente para causarme daño.

—Esto no va a pasar Sherlock, ¡no lo voy a permitir! —su voz se eleva con enojo, ¿está molesto conmigo? Oh, cuanto detestaba no comprender los sentimientos. Me atreví a creer que no era yo el objeto de su ira y de pensar que sólo necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo.

—John… no te hagas… esto… yo… —guardé silencio, tratando de reunir la fuerza para continuar hablando, pero era tan difícil y la oscuridad estaba ganando. —Lo siento.

John sigue llorando, pero está vez parece más calmado.

—Tonto —me regaña, trato de sonreír. Lo logro.

—Yo siempre… te estaré cuidando… a los dos… —no pude cumplir mi promesa de proteger a Mary, pero al final si pude hacerlo con John. —Siempre.

John asiente y me acaricia la mejilla. Su mano está mojada, seguramente con mi sangre.

El frío comienza a envolver mi cuerpo; levanto la mirada y puedo ver a Sherrinford, de pie, tras John. Su figura es luminosa y mucho más clara que el resto de los presentes. Él ha venido por mí, pero sé que me concederá un poco más de tiempo para despedirme de John.

—John… no tengas miedo… —él asintió y supo que me iría pronto.

—Nunca más y siempre te amaré —levanta un poco más mi cabeza y une nuestros labios. Era increíble como un simple contacto podía ser capaz de llenarme de tantas emociones, de alejar la soledad y descongelar los corazones; estaba feliz de que mi primer y único beso fuera con él.

John pareció leer mis pensamientos, porque me abrazó más fuerte y profundizó aún más el beso. Me sentí mareado, pero era de esperarse. Mi corazón latía más rápido y como resultado, la sangre manaba con mayor rapidez, pero no importaba. No pensaba renunciar a esto ni siquiera por mi propia vida.

Nos separamos y por un segundo pude ver su rostro con claridad. Un tenue color rojizo adornaba sus mejillas, sus labios estaban gruesos y húmedos a causa del beso y sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas, pero pude percatarme de que había algo más, mucho más profundo y precioso.

Eso fue lo último que vi con mis ojos mortales. Después todo se volvió negro y el cansancio desapareció.

—¿Sherlock? —dijo John, pero él lo sabía. Lo sintió durante el beso. — ¡Sherlock!

Aunque lo supiera, nada le había preparado para esto. John rompió en llanto nuevamente y esta vez, Lestrade se acercó a él para separarlo de mi cuerpo. Quería tanto estar en su lugar, consolarlo.

—Es hora de irnos, Sherlock —dijo Sherrinford sonriendo. Él siempre fue bueno conmigo, siempre fue mi único real apoyo. Cuando él murió, mi corazón se congeló. —Lo podrás cuidar desde donde vamos —asentí con la cabeza y me dejé guiar.

Nunca olvidaría a John y siempre estaría con él. Sonreí, feliz de haber cometido un error humano.

**Fin**

…

Bueno, espero les gustara, y es que no pude contener el impulso de hacer este one shot, ¿comentarios, tomatazos? (cualquier cosa menos mentadas de madre XDU). En fin, me despido y nos vemos en la continuación de "La nueva familia de papá".


End file.
